


You were raised by wolves and voices

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hauntober 2020, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan doesn't share Qui Gon love for nature
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You were raised by wolves and voices

**Author's Note:**

> For Hauntober 2020 day 10: forest

The forest isn't quiet. It rustles and creaks and groans. The forest is treacherous, laying traps that catch poor unawares souls and send them sprawling on the ground. It has none of the peaceful quiet order of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It looms and lives wild and free.

Forests are not Obi Wan's domain. He used to fight the urge to hide in his Master's bark-colored robes and have those bough-like arms around him. Until he realised that trees give the best hugs and that his own is never more happy than when surrounded by his silent kin.


End file.
